Autonomous vehicles refer to vehicles which replace human drivers with sensors and computer-implemented intelligence, sensors and other automation technology. Under existing technology, autonomous vehicles can readily handle driving with other vehicles on roadways such as highways. However, certain environments and weather conditions can adversely affect the performance of certain sensors and the autonomous driving system and can pose challenges to autonomous vehicles.